Forbidden Lust
by Sam Drake
Summary: Lucius has a taste for a certain witch and is eager to get what he wants. Will Lucius get what he wants?


TItle: Forbidden Lust

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Rating: M

Summary: Lucius has a taste for a certain witch and is eager to get what he wants. Will Lucius get what he wants?

Chapter One

Lucius Malfoy had listened to his son Draco talk about Hermione Granger for years. Mainly, he had listened to the negative, seen the extarordinary and had his curiosity peaked at what else this little witch could do. This made Lucius wonder if he should do something about his musings. He had to see for himself and somehow he had to get Hermione to Malfoy Manor. The planning began.

Lucius found a way to get Hermione to Malfoy Manor and, once she arrived, he found reason to put Hermione downstairs until he knew what his plan was. After a few hours, Lucius had made a decision and went down to get Hermione and take her up to his bedroom. Leading her into the room, he pushes Hermione onto his bed, ignoring her protests. Lucius smirked softly, roughtly ripping his top off, grabing her hand and placing it on his chest. Hermione struggled and tried to stop Lucius but was not strong enough. Lucius smirked again as he watched her struggle.

Lucius pulled Hermione to him, taking her other hand and putting it on his privates, whispering to Hermione to touch him or lose her life. She did as she was told by Lucius as he held her down on the bed. He got a kick of watching Hermione touch him. Lucius made his next move on her, pinning her hands above her head and kissing her. Hermione was struggling to break free from his grip, but he just kept kissing her until she gave in and let him, but by no means was she pleased until Lucius ripped her underwear off in one go. he smiled as he put his hand on her and he started to tease her. Hermione tried to resist Lucius, but he kept teasing her, ignoring her protests. Finally, he put his finger inside her and begain to massage. Hermione closed her eyes.

Hermione wanted it to stop, but knowing that it wouldn't, she tried once more to stop Lucius but he then gagged her so she couldn't make a sound. He tied her hands to the headboard and then continued teasing her with his fingers. Before long he was nipping at her bare breasts. He craved her, he needed her. He slammed into her. He found he got an immense pleasure of having sex with Hermione despite her lineage. Who knew a mudblood would be so satisfying. Hermione was so tight, and then he realized that it was her first time. What a novelty in this day. He just watched her as he had his pleasure with her.

Lucius moaned, reveling in the pleasure from what he was doing to Hermione. He then noticed that Hermione was not struggling as much compared to earlier and he placed a kiss on her neck. He then removed the gag from her mouth and he kissed her, surprised when Hermione kissed him back. He smirked as he kissed her, feeling that she wasn't resisting him now;he found he was glad about that.

Afterwards, Lucius held Hermione close to him, thinking that hoped this would become a regular thing, but he wasn't sure if she would want to see him again. Closing his eyes, Lucius put his hand on her waist and kept her close to him. To him,she was now his. He then untied her hands held her close to him. Lucius knew that he had to keep her with him by any means and as Lucius noticed that she was asleep, he just smirked softly knowing what he had done to her.

Hermione was asleep next to Lucius Malfoy and she knew that they had sex, but even though she tried to resist him, shewasn't able to stop him, and now she was in his arms after they had sex in his bed. Hermione didn't know what would happen to her once he was done with her. Lucius was still asleep when Hermione looked at his relaxed face, and she admitted to herself that she did find him cute but she was still in his arms and he had a tight grip on her, so she sighed before going back to sleep again.

As morning came around, Lucius woke up and saw that Hermione was still asleep in his arms and he placed a featherlight kiss on her hairs as she slept and knew that it was worth it. Hermione woke up a little later and wondered what she should say to Lucius about the night before. She didn't know whether he would keep her at Malfoy Manor and have her obey his commands when he wanted her, or let her leave.

Lucius woke up to Hermoine's thoughtful face, and he traced her arm with his fingertips softly and told her that he wanted to see her again. Hermione could only agree to see him again, Lucius smirked softly and was secretly glad that she would see him again; he had marked her as his in two ways. He wanted to make her only his and to keep her as his for as long as he could. He craved her so much and he didn't want to let her go just yet.

Before long Hermione would have to leave Malfoy Manor and go back to her life, but she had no idea that she soon would start to crave Lucius. Everything would be on his terms for now. Lucius had his hand on her thigh and teased her, deciding he wanted her again.

Hermione was about to get up but Lucius pulled her back down towards him when he took her. It was rough this time and she didn't resist his advances., Then he bit her shoulder hard and she let him touch her as they had sex again. Lucius didn't use any protection when they had sex for the second time, because he wanted to make sure that she would always be his. He warned her not to let anyone else near her, Hermione agreed when Lucius kissed her again but this time it was a fierce kiss.

Will Hermione and Lucius keep their affair and end up together?


End file.
